Um intruso em minha cama
by Kokuryuu
Summary: O que acontece se o Tyson, completamente bêbado, resolve invadir a cama do Kai de madrugada?


O MINISTÉRIO DA SAÚDE ADVERTE:

ESTA FIC NÃO É INDICADA PARA QUEM POSSUI ALERGIA A YAOI.

SE NÃO TIVER NADA CONTRA, VÁ EM FRENTE E DIVIRTA-SE!

Um intruso em minha cama

Eles são apenas crianças bobas. Agora estão lá na sala, rindo como um bando de moleques. Ray conseguiu algumas garrafas de vinho e Tyson trouxe muitas pizzas. "Nós estamos na Itália, Kai! Como podemos vir até aqui e não tirar proveito da culinária!", eles me disseram com a irritante alegria que possuem. E eu, como sempre, resolvo me refugiar em minha solidão. Eles que explodam de tanto gargalhar. Entro no quarto e fecho a porta com força, num esforço inútil para não ouvir as vozes eufóricas dos meus companheiros de equipe.

Aff... Talvez Emily tivesse razão quando me falou aquilo. Talvez eu realmente tenha medo de me aproximar dos meus colegas. Medo de gostar deles. Medo de que, num momento de distração, eles acabem derrubando as muralhas de gelo que construí ao redor do meu coração. Medo de que a energia de Tyson me fascine completamente. Medo de que a amabilidade de Max consiga arrancar um sorriso de mim. Medo de que a comunicabilidade de Ray possa me fazer conversar com ele. Medo de que a gentileza de Kenny me comova.

Chega! "Eu não tenho medo de nada.", foi o que respondi à tenista enxerida dos All Stars na ocasião. E esta é a verdade. Bem, pelo menos eu espero que seja. Decido afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Tento me concentrar no nosso novo oponente: Enrique, aquele riquinho metido. Assim, me distraio até adormecer.

Eu via meu avô, sério e frio, sentado num grande trono à minha frente. Eu estava ajoelhado no chão, inexpressivo, até que uma "coisa" se materializou ao meu lado e quis me machucar, me raptar, me matar, sei lá. Vendo que não poderia me defender sozinho, peço socorro ao meu tutor, em desespero. E ele... Ele continua imóvel e indiferente, observando seu neto ser tragado para a escuridão infinita que era o interior daquela criatura horrível. Lá dentro, eu posso ouvir as vozes quase esquecidas dos meus falecidos pais, e a minha própria, quando criança, brincando alegremente. Sinto uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, e de repente, tudo vira o vazio de novo. Eu estou sozinho no escuro, com frio e com medo. Não há nada aqui. Não há ninguém. Percebo, depois de instantes, que estou morrendo. Morrerei neste lugar desconhecido, envolto pelas trevas e pela tristeza...

Acordo assustado e suado em plena madrugada. Madrugada? Que horas serão? Estou confuso, e não consigo nem mesmo distinguir o lugar onde me encontro. O sonho – ou pesadelo – que tive me deixou muito abalado. Aos poucos, reconheço o quarto do hotel vagabundo de uma ruela de Roma. Eu lembro... estou na Itália, sou o líder dos Blade Breakers, e estamos aqui para lutar contra os adversários europeus. Meus parceiros estavam fazendo uma pequena festinha na sala, e eu vim dormir.

Súbito, percebo uma presença ao meu lado. Instintivamente, pego minha beyblade e meu lançador, encaixo-os e os aponto para o vulto deitado na minha cama. Mas os meus olhos, pouco a pouco, vão se acostumando à falta de luz, e eu posso ver que a pessoa que está comigo é...

— Tyson!

Ele não acorda com meu grito. Deve ter bebido vinho de mais. Tanto que não encontrou o caminho da própria cama. Ele está lindo assim, todo esparramado. Os cabelos estão graciosamente desalinhados, e, por impulso, começo a arrumá-los. Em pouco tempo, minha atitude vira algo parecido com um carinho.

Com isso, Tyson desperta e eu paro, receando que ele se lembrasse depois e espalhasse por aí. Mas ele fica parado, me fitando com um olhar idiota que mais parecia o do Gato de Botas do Shrek. Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que ficamos nos encarando, eu sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, e ele completamente bêbado. Por fim, com uma voz arrastada e trôpega, brinca:

— E aí, cara? Não vai continuar? Você não é disso, mas tava bom, hehehe!

É mesmo um imbecil. Quer me irritar, provar que tem poder sobre mim. E está conseguindo.

— E então?

Meu lançador ainda está ameaçadoramente apontado para a cabeça dele. Poderia matá-lo agora mesmo, se quisesse. Mas não quero. Não importa. Há muitas coisas legais para fazer. Eu poderia... poderia... poderia até mesmo... violentá-lo. A idéia não me soa mal.

— Vamo lá! Eu prometo que não conto pra ninguém!

Finalmente, me acalmo e penso melhor. Desarmando-me, eu o ordeno, secamente:

— Vá embora daqui.

— Não, não e não! Eu quero cafuné!

Ele não tem a mínima idéia do que está dizendo. O álcool faz com que ele se comporte agora como um bebezinho mimado. Começa a bater palmas freneticamente e canta:

— Tan, tan, tan! Eu quero cafuné! Tan, tan, tan! Eu quero cafuné! Tan, tan, tan! Eu quero cafuné!

A cena é extremamente cômica e ridícula. Tento me controlar, mas não consigo. Acabo rindo junto com ele. E me amaldiçôo por isso.

— Ora, ora... Quer dizer que o capitão de gelo também sabe sorrir? – Tyson me provoca, cheio de malícia.

Eu não respondo. Não tenho forças para me defender contra ele. Então continuo rindo, fingindo não ter ouvido. Mas ele é teimoso como uma mula. Vai se arrastando até nossos corpos ficarem perigosamente próximos. Eu paro de rir e tento recuar, mas como já estava bem na beira da cama, caio. Ele quase morre de tanto caçoar de mim.

— Há, há! O grande e poderoso Kai caindo da cama! Este é um dos momentos em que eu gostaria de ter uma câmera à mão!

Eu mesmo sinto vontade de fazer chacota do que tinha acontecido, mas finjo que estou bravo para assustá-lo. Levanto e vou até a janela, carrancudo e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Nessa hora, percebo que estou sem camisa, vestido apenas com um calção fino de algodão branco. Vendo-me em apuros, tento sair do clarão da lua cheia que entra pela janela, mas é tarde. Tyson já está logo atrás de mim, com uma carinha de arrependimento infantil que quase chega a me comover.

— Me perdoa, Kai... Eu prometo que nunca mais vou zombar de você! – ele se agarra ao meu braço enquanto profere essas palavras.

— Me deixa. – eu tento me esquivar para que ele não note minha vergonha. Mas é inútil.

— Nossa, Kai! Como você é bonito! Por que esconde esse corpaço?

Eu viro o rosto bruscamente, ao perceber que estou enrubescendo. Mesmo assim, ele prossegue:

— Se o Ray tivesse esses músculos, teria mais namoradas do que tem agora, se isso fosse possível antes dele ser preso por poligamia!

Acho graça, mas me mantenho indiferente. Livro-me dele e volto à cama, para que ele pense que quero dormir e se vá. Novamente, minha estratégia não funciona, e Tyson vem junto comigo e se deita também. Impaciento-me, mas sei que, no fundo, gostei da atitude dele. Ele se roça e se esfrega em meu peito como um gato faz nos pés do dono.

— Estou com frio. Você me agasalha?

Sinto-me vencido por ele. Sem mais opções, lhe dou um forte abraço, como nunca fiz com ninguém. E assim, ele adormece, aninhado em meus braços.

Eu fico contemplando aquele rosto tão pueril. E acabo dormindo também.

Eu estou sozinho de novo. Não vejo nada. Apenas sinto a morte se aproximando, cruel, ameaçadora, inevitável. Estou caindo num abismo escuro. Estou me afogando. Ergo meus braços para cima, esperando que alguém pegue minha mão e me leve de volta para a vida. Mas ninguém faz isso. Sim, eu vou morrer. Eu perdi tudo: meus pais, meu coração, minha alegria. E agora, vou perder também a vida. Fecho os olhos e quase me sinto feliz. Talvez seja melhor morrer. Ninguém sentirá minha falta mesmo...

"Não, Kai! Você não pode desistir! Nós sentimos sua falta! Nós precisamos de você... EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!"

Abro os olhos e vejo que alguém agarrou minha mão. E está me levando em direção à luz... e eu percebo que quem me salvou foi...

— Tyson... – eu acordo depois do sonho. Ainda não amanheceu.

Meu companheiro continua em meu abraço, dormindo. Eu sorrio para ele, que acorda. Ele sorri também. Ainda está bêbado. Mas eu não me importo.

— Obrigado... – eu sussurro.

— Ué... por quê?

Não respondo. Ponho mais força no abraço. E dou um bruto soco bem na boca do estômago dele, que desmaia.

— Agora você me paga, desgraçado...

Pego uma caneta hidrográfica e risco a cara dele, transformando-o em um palhaço de circo vagabundo de beira de estrada! Quando termino, pego meu lençol e amarro ao redor do pescoço dele, e vou arrastando o corpo até o quarto dele. Arremesso-o sobre a sua própria cama e volto ao meu quarto, para pegar um livro de Direito e ver se há alguma penalidade ou multa para invasores de aposentos...

**E DE MANHÃ**...

Tyson acordou com um gosto horroroso na boca, uma dor desgraçada no estômago e uma enxaqueca terrível. "Nunca mais chego perto de bebida alcoólica!", pensou. O sol já ia alto e fazia muito calor. Levantou-se, tomou banho, se vestiu e saiu do seu quarto. Na sala, viu Max, Ray e Kenny dormindo no chão semi-nus, uns em cima dos outros. Tentou acordá-los, mas não conseguiu. Tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e obteve vagas e esparsas imagens dos amigos rindo e bebendo.

Na cozinha, para onde foi em seguida, se deparou com Kai tomando tranqüilamente seu café-da-manhã.

— Bom dia, Kai.

O moreno já esperava ter que falar sozinho, conhecendo o temperamento do outro. Mas se surpreendeu quando Kai sorriu de um jeito zombeteiro e disse alegremente:

— Bom dia, Tyson!

— Kai... você também bebeu!

— Claro que não. Por quê?

— Você está estranho. Acabou de sorrir pra mim!

— O que há? Não posso ser simpático de vez em quando?

— Hã... claro...

— Ontem, aprendi que de vez em quando temos que aproveitar a vida. Afinal, nunca se sabe se amanhã você vai estar preso por tentativa de estupro...

— ... quê? ... hã?

— Nada. Tchau, Tyson. – e saiu, deixando o outro desnorteado.

**E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Reviews, reviews!**


End file.
